yugioh_revfandomcom-20200214-history
Pendulum Summon
| japanese = Ｐ召喚 | furigana = ペンデュラムしょうかん | romaji = Pendyuramu Shōkan | japanese translated = | english = Pendulum Summon | french = Invocation Pendule Verb: Invoquer par Pendulation | german = Pendelbeschwörung Verb: beschwören als Pendelbeschwörung | italian = Evocazione Pendulum Verb: Evocare Pendulum | korean = 펜듈럼 소환 (Pendulum 召喚) Pendyulleom Sohwan | spanish = Invocación por Péndulo Verb: Invocar por Péndulo |portuguese=Invocação-Pêndulo Verb: Invocar por Invocação-Pêndulo }} A Pendulum Summon (Japanese ペンデュラム Pendyuramu Shōkan, abbreviated in card text) is a form of Special Summon introduced in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V.YGOrganization Yugioh Arc-V News Pendulum Summoning allows the player to Summon multiple monsters simultaneously. Mechanics Once per turn, during the Main Phase, if the turn player has a card with a Pendulum Scale in each of their two Pendulum Zones (for a total of 2 cards), that player can Pendulum Summon any number of monsters from their hand, and/or any number of face-up Pendulum Monsters in their Extra Deck, whose individual Levels or Ranks are exclusively between the Pendulum Scales of the cards in their Pendulum Zones (i.e. monsters whose individual Levels/Ranks are between the Pendulum Scales and not the same as the Pendulum Scales' values). As per New Master Rule, monsters Special Summoned from the Extra Deck (including Pendulum Monster(s) that are face-up in the Extra Deck) must be Summoned to an unoccupied Main Monster Zone that a Link Monster points to or an Extra Monster Zone. Monsters that are Pendulum Summoned from the hand are Summoned to Main Monster Zones Because of the restriction on Levels and Ranks, no monsters can be Pendulum Summoned if the cards in the Pendulum Zones have Pendulum Scales that are differ by one or less (i.e. 4 and 4, 3 and 4, or 4 and 3). However, this has no impact on the usage of Pendulum Effects. A Pendulum Summon is a type of built-in Special Summon, so it can be negated by cards like "Solemn Warning" and "Thunder King Rai-Oh"; however, if more than 1 monster would be Pendulum Summoned at the same time, cards like "Black Horn of Heaven" (which specify they can only be activated when exactly 1 monster would be Summoned) cannot be activated. Pendulum Summoning is unrelated to the effects of the Pendulum Monsters in the Pendulum Zones, so can be performed even if their effects are negated (such as due to the effect of "Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord"). File:Pendulum Summon Chart.png | Using Pendulum Scales of 1 and 8 to Pendulum Summon three monsters: A Level 6, a Level 5, and a Level 3. In the anime When a Pendulum Summon is performed in the anime, a portal opens between the two Pendulum Zones and streaks of light emerge from these zones, representing the monsters. The color of the light streaks appears to depend on the number of monsters that are being Summoned; three monsters for example results in a green, blue and a red streak, while two results in a green and a blue streak. On occasion, the energy changes. Declan's monsters vary between a surge of purple light or purple streaks, whereas "Mayosenju Daibak" appears from the portal in the form of a green tornado. In addition, Yuya Sakaki's Pendulum Summons have an enlarged version of his pendant swinging between the zones. When a Pendulum Summon of five monsters is performed, the colors representing the monsters merge together into a multi-colored spiral of light before appearing on the field, symbolizing the powerful Summon. In the manga In the manga, when a Pendulum Summon occurs, Yuya's pendant breaks and a monster appears from it. See also *Pendulum Zone *Pendulum Scale *Pendulum Monster *Pendulum Effect Trivia * Pendulum Summoning was stated by producer Akiko Hirayama to be the brainchild of Aikawa, who she referred to as the "godfather" of Pendulum Summoning.https://ygorganization.com/arcvproducerinterview/ Yugioh ARC-V Producer Interview References External links * yugioh-card.com/japan Master Rule 3: Overview * yugioh-card.com/hk Master Rule 3: Overview * yugioh-card.com/hk Master Rule 3: Overview * yugioh-card.com/en Learn How to Pendulum Summon Tutorial Video Category:Types of Summon